


Gift or Curse

by Violet26



Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Friendship, Frozen (2013) Spoilers, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2413931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet26/pseuds/Violet26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Frost has been watching over Elsa since she was a small child, curious about a human being born with magic. Now Elsa's grown-up and a queen but Jack still watches over her, wishing that some how he could talk to and maybe become friends with a girl who has powers similar to his. It's seems impossible that a human might see him until one day he meets someone that gives him hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Watching you

Jack watched with envy as the crowd around him cheered the Queen when she covered the ground under their feet with ice. He sighed heavily. What he wouldn't give to be seen, to have people cheer for him and see their happy faces smiling back at him.

The winter spirit leaned on his staff as the people whirled around the ice. He still felt amazed that a human held similar powers to his own. He wasn't sure how it was possible. He, like the other spirits and immortals that existed among humans, had powers of sorts but he never knew a human who had them until he meant the Queen.

If Jack was honest with himself, he was more than just envious someone with snow and ice powers could be seen but he also felt a bit bitter. He wasn't sure if his own powers were supposed to be a gift or curse but he'd give anything to be seen by the humans. He rarely talked to any of the other immortals, they were all too busy with their own things. To be seen by children would be a gift for Jack. To laugh, smile and have fun with them would be more than enough for him. He sighed again.

Years had passed since he had first heard the news of a child of the King and Queen of Arendelle being born with the powers of snow and ice from a group of trolls. The word of the child's magic had spread through the world of immortals and spirits like wild-fire after the girl accidentally froze her sister's mind. Everyone seemed just as puzzled as Jack about why she had been born with powers.

As he watched a couple skate by, smiling at each other while the blades of their skates skimmed across the frozen ground, Jack laughed to himself. He remembered the first time he was told the news of the princess' powers. He had been talking to the chief of the trolls when a blonde boy, the trolls had adopted weeks back, stared in confusion. They were telling Jack about the young princess but to the boy they were talking to thin air. Jack had snickered when he caught sight of the boy. Not only did the child scratch his own head but he scratched the head of his pet reindeer, puzzled.

After he had finished speaking with the trolls, Jack had tracked down the magical girl and found her alone and scared in her ice and snow-covered room. He had perched on the sill of her window with sadness. The winter spirit couldn't say he could relate to her situation, he never knew what it was like not to control his powers. Jack had quickly learned how to harness the magic that flowed through his body, although he still had trouble regulating his temperature. He learned that early when he nearly gave a little bunny pneumonia once as he pet it. Even then he still had more control then the girl seemed to have.

He had watched the girl cry for a bit with an ache in his heart until he saw a regal looking man enter her room. Jack guessed it was her father and decided to leave them for what was bound to be a private moment.

Jack had thought then that the girl would surely gain more control as she grew and had been shocked at how wrong he was. He had visited the girl a few times as the years passed and watched as her ability to harness her powers weakened. A pair of gloves and constantly controlling her emotions seemed the only barriers that stopped her from freezing everything she touched.

Feeling helpless, Jack came around less and less. However, he was there to mourn with the princesses at the death of their parents. He didn't know if he ever had parents or siblings of his own and didn't really have anyone close enough to him to call a friend, so he didn't know how it would feel to lose them, but he did see the hurt and lose in each girl's eyes. He could feel pain in his own heart for them and worried about how the snow princess' magic would be affected.

Jack continued to check on his little friend from time to time but it wasn't until years later that he spent more than a few minutes with her. He had returned to Arendelle days before the ice-princess' coronation, making a point to come to the event. Jack hadn't found a way into the castle but he had witnessed the excitement for the gala. He was also there to watch the commotion hours later`.

Jack had watched in near horror as the Queen lost total rein of her power, chilling the summer air with cold, freezing the fjord with layers of ice and blanketing the dry ground with fresh snow. He had followed her part of the way up the North mountain and used his own magic to try to bring some control to the weather. When that failed, the winter spirit made his way to Mother Nature.

To Jack's surprise, Mother Nature informed him there was nothing she could do. She had said the child's power was something only the Queen, herself, could regulate. Jack had felt defeated and hoped the Queen realized what she had done in time to stop the unnatural winter before it spread past Arendelle.

Jack had his own duties to tend to, bringing winter to other parts of the world but after a week or so he had returned to find the snow, cold and ice gone and Arendelle's citizens celebrating. As Jack watched the Queen spin around the ice with her sister he began thinking again about how he would give anything if he could be seen by just one child but now he also wondered what it would be like to be seen by the Queen, Elsa, herself. With one last longing look at the crowd, Jack turned, staff in hand, wished in vain that he could be seen by and talk to this human that shared a magic similar to his own and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack wandered away from the crowd into a small clearing. He was lost in his thoughts when a voice sounded from behind him and startled him. "There might be a way you know." He turned his head to see a woman standing only feet from him. "Who are you?" he asked curiously as he fully turned to face her.

"I am someone who might be able to help you." The woman smiled warmly.

Jack studied the woman. She wore a flowing, winter-white gown, had long, blond hair that was tied back neatly and a pretty face. She was obviously an immortal since she was able to see him but she looked very human. It was hard to tell her age but she did look older than him. Jack found it curious he had never seen her before. He had visited Arendelle often since learning of the snow princess. " How? " he questioned, unsure if he was asking how she could help or how she seemed to know what he was thinking`.

"I happen to know a little magic and I believe I have a spell that would help you." She replied simply.

"What's your name? " Jack asked, furrowing his eyebrows. He felt annoyed that he still didn't know who this strange woman was. He braced his crook and stepped back from her. Though she smiled sweetly, she still seemed suspicious. He had come across many spirits and other immortals who knew magic and none of them knew of a way for humans to see him. " Are you a witch? " he asked cautiously.

She laughed lightly. " I've been called many things, including a witch, but I think of myself more as a queen."

Jack snorted. " Queen? " he asked with a mocking laugh. " Queen of what? "

The woman took a step towards Jack and he continued to watch her suspiciously. She held out a long, slender, manicured hand palm up. " Queen of the winter, I suppose. " she replied sleekly as an ice crystal in the shape of a rose formed above her hand.

Jack's mouth dropped open. "Another one " he thought, shocked. He quickly composed himself. " I guess that makes me a king then." To prove his point he moved his staff to the side of him and aimed it at a little tree. A bright light shot from Jack's staff and the tree crystallized. He smirked smugly at the self-proclaimed queen.

The blonde woman did nothing more than smile once again before speaking up. "I know who you Jack and I'm aware of your powers." she stated matter-of-factly.

Jack narrowed his eyes once more and gripped his staff in front of him tightly. "How do you know that?"

The woman laughed lightly. " I don't believe there is any immortal in this world who doesn't know who you are, Jack Frost. You leave your mark everywhere you go." Jack frowned. "It helps that I watch you too, well, I have others watch you. " she replied, still smiling a sickly sweet smile.

"That's not creepy. " Jack said sarcastically. The woman raised an eyebrow elegantly. He then remembered how he had been watching Elsa throughout the years and suddenly felt bad. "That's different though." He reasoned with himself. " Why? " he questioned her.

The woman shook her head. " That's not important either. " She stepped forward again and placed the hand that had held the, now melted ice rose, under his chin. Jack shivered at the touch despite it being warmer than he expected. She meant his blue eyes with her own ice-blue ones. "What is important is the fact that I can help you." she said firmly.

"How?" Jack asked once more, growing impatient and still feeling very doubtful.

The woman released Jack's chin and took a couple steps back. "I thought you'd never ask." she answered. She swept her hand in front of her and a spark of white magic forced Jack to close his eyes for the brightness. When he opened them again the woman held a round, crystal vial that contained a bright purple liquid.

Jack eyed the vial. " What's that? " he questioned.

"This," the woman replied as she raised the vial eye-level. "Is the answer to your question." She lowered the vial before continuing. "This Jack, is how I can help you. This is my own little creation, it can turn you visible to humans."

Jack felt his heart skip a beat. He couldn't believe what he was hearing, he thought she had to be lying. "How?" he asked, still very skeptical.

The woman laughed lightly and shook her head. "You ask a lot of questions don't you?" she didn't wait for Jack to answer. "I suppose I understand." she drew in a deep breath then exhaled slowly before continuing. "It's magic. I already told you that I had a gift. I can assure you that no harm will come to you if you take it and the choice is completely yours." When she finished, Jack noticed that though her smile still lingered it seemed less sweet somehow.

Jack glanced from the vial to the woman and back. There was one thing he still didn't understand aside from who this woman really was. If this potion could really make him visible to humans, why did she want to give it to him. "Why do you want to help me? What do you want?"

The woman chuckled. "Suspicious aren't we?" she asked him with a tilt of her head. When she received no answered she spoke again. "I want to help because we're alike Jack. I'm not seen by the humans either, not even the children. Nobody believes in the snow queen. I'm nothing more than a story."

"Why not use it for yourself then?" Jack questioned.

"I'm alright with who I am and perhaps sometime in the future I might but I believe you need this more." she said, raising the vial up once again.

Jack looked at the liquid inside the bottle. "I don't know." he hesitated.

"You want to be seen, you're tired of feeling alone. Think of Elsa, the human girl who shares your gift." the woman stepped towards Jack.

Jack thought of Elsa and how alone she had seemed for all those years. She had her sister once again but wouldn't it be nice for her if she could talk to someone who had the same powers, someone who could relate. It would be nice for him too, to have a real friend for once. "I" he began.

"Go ahead." the woman encouraged him.

Jack began to reach for the vial that the blonde woman held out for him but stopped. "What do you want for it?" he asked.

The woman shook her head. "Nothing, I told you, I just want to help a kindred spirit."

With only a moment more of hesitation, Jack grabbed the bottle. He sloshed the liquid around as he examined it closer. "So, if I drink this, I'll be visible to humans?"

The woman nodded. "Well," she began. "Human children."

Jack raised his head quickly with a puzzled look. "But Elsa's an …"

The woman interrupted with a raised hand. "Elsa's the exception, her and those closest to her." she lowered her hand. "I said before, this is my special elixir. I added magic to it so the queen and her sister and her sister's love can see you along with the children of Arendelle. But it is limited magic. Beside limiting the number of people being able to see you, I'm afraid it is also limited to Arendelle."

Jack smiled for the first time since he meant the stranger. He didn't care if it was limited to Arendelle, for the first time in ages humans would see him, someone in the mortal world would believe in him.

With his doubts ebbing away, Jack removed the cork from the bottle but was stopped by the blonde woman placing a hand over the top of it. "One more thing Jack." Her face held a seriousness she hadn't yet shown. "I ask for nothing myself, but this is magic and I'm afraid all magic comes with a price."

Jack's eyes narrowed as he lowered the vial and glanced up at her. "What's the price?"


End file.
